The World as We Know It
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Kayla Paige Madison had never had an easy life. It's only made harder when her father is murdered by corrupt members of the CIA. Now, on a mission of vengeance it's up to the Expendables to help her finally bring and end to her three year hunt for the men who betrayed her father. Will she see her vengeance through? Will she find a new family and maybe love?


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Expendables or any recognizable names. Kayla Paige Madison is of my own creation. Warning: Contains foul language, violence, gore._

* * *

_The Expendables Fan Fiction_

**Part One:**

**The World As We Know It**

**Berlin, Germany, August 12, 12:23 A.M.**

The rain tapped on the windows of the fifth floor hotel room. The room was dark, save for the standing lamp beside a wingback chair. A man in a well tailored suit sat, reading by the lamplight, his back turned to the window. The top half of his head was the only part of his body visible through the window. The night was quiet and he was restless, although he didn't show it. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, as engrossed in his book as he could get….considering.

He knew that thirteen of his comrades had been killed. Seasoned CIA operatives: smart, deadly, and some on their way to retirement. He was rarely alone. Two men in suits with earpieces stood outside his door. A third was inside, although out of boredom he had begun toying with his cell phone. The man sighed in annoyance and put the cell phone away. "You okay a minute, Greg?" He asked the man in the chair. "I'm just gonna take a piss. Be right back." Greg nodded absentmindedly, never turning away from his book. It was some terrible novella about war and redemption. Greg snickered at the bland storyline, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to put it down.

There was the soft sound of breaking glass and Greg felt a momentary sharp pain at the back of his head. Warm blood dripped from the wound into his eye, which had already glazed over. His hand fell and the book with it as he slumped over, dead. The operative stepped out of the bathroom, the toilet still flushing behind him. He walked into the common room saying: "Hey, Greg, you gotta check out this Youtube video." He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his dead charge. His eyes traveled from his body, with an arrow protruding through the entire depth of his head, to the small hole in the window behind him. "Holy shit!" He cried, trembling noticeably. "Vance, Richard! Get in here!" The door swung open and the two operatives rushed to the body and then to the window. They stared out at the rainy darkness; there was no way they were going to see anyone out there.

Vance stepped forward and reached out to the body. Greg's head was slumped over with the long shaft of an arrow sticking out of it. "Just like Ed and Tony." He commented about the fact that arrows had killed their two comrades. Just like the other victims the only tell tale sign that it wasn't a fluke killing was the number etched into the shaft: fourteen.

Kayla ducked behind an air conditioning unit on the roof of the building across the street from the hotel. It had given her perfect access to complete her deadly mission. She watched the men study the body and frantically make calls on their cell phones. Kayla knew that any minute police, FBI and CIA agents would converge on the location. More than likely the CIA would cover up this latest embarrassment with some idiotic story and place the blame on some scapegoat. Kayla smiled, adjusted her bow and disappeared into the night.

**Somewhere in the jungles north of Montevideo, Uruguay, August 20, 3:13 P.M.**

Barney Ross wiped the sweat and blood from his forehead. All around him lay destruction and dwindling fires. The smoke stung his eyes and burned his nose and throat. It smelled like shit. The whole country smelled like shit. Lee Christmas, his second in command, came up behind him slinging a semi automatic rifle over his shoulder. "Well, that was fun." He commented sarcastically. Barney paid him no mind. " We should get back to the plane. Job's done and I wanna get out of this shithole." Lee shrugged and scanned the rubble and smoke for the rest of the crew. Yin Yang strolled though the smoke and debris easily, but Toll Road and Hale Caesar held back. Caesar was limping, and badly.

Lee rushed out to meet them, eager to help his friend. "It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine." Caesar said as Lee came to a halt. He looked down and Caesar's leg, his pants badly stained with blood that seeped from the wound in his thigh. "He ain't gonna make it to the plane like that." Lee commented as he scanned the area, hoping for inspiration. By a row of trees he spotted a few jeeps they had not blown up. To his great surprise, the first one he tried started up immediately.

They carefully loaded Caesar into the jeep as Lee climbed into the driver's seat with Barney beside him. Toll Road climbed in back with Caesar followed by their late coming member, Gunner Jensen, a six foot tall permanently cranky madman. Yang saw how crowded the jeep was and opted to take a nearby dirt bike instead. "What's wrong?" Gunner yelled. "We could always use a hood ornament." Yang heard the jibe at his short stature, flipped Gunner the finger, and sped off flinging dirt and rocks at his tormentor. Gunner scowled in his direction and mumbled: "I'm gonna make that son-of-a-bitch even shorter."

**United States of America, Tool's Tattoo Shop, August 21, 2:18 A.M.**

The crew entered groggily, throwing their gear on tables as they did so. Caesar had been taken to the hospital and was expected to make a full recovery. Tool made some minor complaint about scratching the furniture, but no one paid any mind. Barney sat down in a chair, every on of his muscles screamed in pain. He winced as he hit the chair and let out a low sigh. The rest of the crew followed suit, each expressing their own weariness and pain. The only one who remained standing was Gunner, who remained close to the door. "I would ask how it went, but I can pretty well see." Tool said with a hint of sarcasm. He poured some drinks and handed them out. They sat around for a while, chatting about the mission and joking with one another. Tool produced a set of throwing knives and gestured toward Lee. Lee shook his head saying: "Not tonight, man. I'm going home to my wife." Lee rose slowly from his chair, his whole body protesting and strode out of the building. The remaining members began to file out one by one until only Barney was left behind. Tool poured him another drink. "I think I need to quit this shit." Barney said. Tool smiled broadly. "Drinking?" He asked. Barney rubbed his aching shoulder. "No. This job, or whatever the hell it is." Tool laughed under his breath. "It's the only one you're good at." He told Barney.

The two men had not noticed that they were being watched. "You look like hell, Ross." said a voice behind him. Barney leaped to his feet as quickly as he was able and drew his revolver on the intruder. "Church! Jesus Christ! I could've fucking shot you!" CIA operative Church shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, then you'd owe me again." Barney scowled at him and returned the revolver to it's holster. "What do you want?" Barney said in a commanding voice. "I have a little favor to ask of you." Church said with a smirk on his face. Barney narrowed his eyes at the bald man. "Nope. I'm good." He responded. Church moved further into the room. "This isn't the kind of favor you have a choice of doing or not." He said, his eyes coolly watching Barney. Barney said nothing so church took it as his chance to explain the mission. "It's a rescue mission, of sorts." Church began. "Her name is Kayla Paige Madison, and she's been killing operatives all across the globe. She's up to fourteen now, with her last hit in Berlin. That was a week ago; we've been tracking her movements and it seems she's headed to Mexico." Barney had grown tired of listening and had no intention of taking the job. "Well, good luck with that." Barney said to voice his annoyance.

Church remained where he stood, his face like stone. "Okay, I'll give it to Mauser, since you're being so difficult." Church said aloud. It was as if someone had poked Barney with a cattle prod and he winced at the mention of his greatest rival an ex-compatriot. "Do I have your attention now?" Church said in a teasing manner. Barney nodded, but said nothing. "Good. Her next target is Douglas Swift. He isn't CIA, but he is filthy rich. He owns Radion International; private military group, that sorta thing." Barney snickered a little, his eyes glittering as he gazed at church. "So, it's save the rich guy, right? What, does he owe you money or something?" Church frowned at him having not missed the obvious jibe. He forced a chuckle and said: "No. The girl." At his words Barney's face changed. His expression had gone from playful annoyance to one of confusion.

His interest peaked, Barney strode toward Church, his revolver still clearly visible. Church fumbled his fingers and cast his eyes downward. Clearly there was something he was not telling Barney. Church looked up with his usual snide expression and continued: "Douglas Swift is not a sanctioned hit and Kayla is not CIA. Her father was, until he stumbled upon some information about some of his fellow comrades that put him in hot water. He was on the run for seventeen years, living off the grid. He kept his daughter with him the whole time, until he was killed three years ago." Barney couldn't help but smile. "Now the little girl is all grown up and playing revenge." Church shot him a look that burned into him like acid.

Church looked as if he was about to sit down, but had apparently changed his mind. The air in the room felt stiff, smothering. Church found it hard to breathe. "For once in my life I'll say this, She's earned her revenge, and she's not done yet. Swift was the man instrumental in letting his dog loose on her father. That dog is Lieutenant Lucas Gray. Ex Marine, dishonorary discharge. He's dangerous, very dangerous; even without his hundred odd man army he commands for Swift." Barney had settled down in a chair and sipped a beer while Church talked. The whole situation smelled funny. Once more he would be cleaning up Church's mess, he only hoped the money was good. He puzzled for a moment, his thoughts unsettling him.

Church sighed, a little nervous about Barney's silence, "Kayla will be going after Gray once She's killed Swift. I can't let her do that. She doesn't stand a chance against him." Church explained. For the first time Barney heard real fear in his voice. What was it about this girl that had him tied in knots? Barney peered at him, trying to read him. "Well, she's killed fourteen of your men, I think she's doing pretty good." He told Church. Church walked a little closer to Barney and talked in a hushed tone. "Fourteen individuals who didn't know how to protect themselves from a rogue kid with a bow, a lifetime of stealth training, and a real big axe to grind." Church bent closer to Barney so they were only inches apart. "Gray's expecting her. He's prepared and so are his men. He'll lay in wait like a spider in a web and wait for her to strike. Swift knows everything to know about her and fed all the information to his dog. It's a suicide mission." Barney looked up at him, his gaze locked onto Church's. The adam's apple in Barney's throat bobbed noticeably. Church's intense eyes burrowed into him. Could it be that he feared for this girl's life? "Okay." Barney whispered, convinced not by the thought of money (although that would really help), but by the fear and hurt in Church's eyes. Church handed Barney a yellow envelope. "Everything you need to know is in there. Photos, locations…..everything." Church strode toward the door, pausing once, "I don't say this often, Barney, but….thank you." Church opened the door and began to step out. "What about Swift?" Barney inquired. Church turned toward him. "He isn't a sanctioned hit and has a lot of powerful connections, but….accidents happen." Church winked at Barney and walked out the door.

Barney's mind raced as he slowly opened the envelope. He glanced at the photos, staring long and hard at the one that must have been her. She was so young. He read through the files carefully. There wasn't much on Kayla, since she had lived so long off the grid. She was twenty four years old. Her mother was killed when she was four and her father spirited her away. They moved around a lot with only occasional sightings until her father's death three years ago. The rest was all pretty self explanatory. He read the files on Swift and Gray as well. Barney always thought it best to know his enemy. Swift was a fat, balding man with a huge bank account and connections to some of the seediest people in government and the underworld. He would loan soldiers for hire to anyone who wanted them, regardless of their reasons, so long as they would afford to pay.

Gray was a tall and well built man in his mid to late thirties. He had a dark complexion and two jagged scars running down the left side of his face. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a square set jaw with stubble. All in all he looked like the kind of asshole who goes to bars to get drunk, hit on women, and start fights. He had a rap sheet a mile long. He was discharged from the marines for his violent temper and was homeless for two years before Swift hired him. He often commanded one hundred and sixty men, but his current troop count numbered only seventy. Still a formidable force. He demanded unwavering loyalty and had committed such atrocities as genocide, rape and torture. He was as bad as Church said he was. A door opened and closed as Tool returned. "Still here?" He asked Ross who stood up and tossed the envelope on the table. "Yeah. Guys ain't gonna be happy. We have another mission. Rescue the damsel in distress kinda thing." Tool smiled, thinking of the events in Vilena. "Well, you're good at that." He said, opening a beer. "This one is different. This girl's tough and had a shit life. I have feeling there's something Church isn't telling me." Tool shrugged and offered Barney another beer.

The following day Barney and the rest of the crew met at Tool's. They were groggy and exhausted, but Barney's insistence had brought them in. The only one not in attendance was Caesar, who remained in the hospital recovering from his injury. As they sat around the table, Barney passed around the photos and files Church had given him the night before. "What's the mission?" Toll Road asked as the photos were passed to him. "Extract the girl and bring her back here. Church wants to see her. The fat ass can have an accident." Barney explained in short. Toll Road raised his eyebrows and smirked. "She's cute." He mentioned before passing the photos to Yang. "She's really good with a bow. Killed fourteen CIA ops. Well, from the report she sliced three of them open." Toll Road had just finished with the files and passed them along. "I like her already. She sounds perfect for you, Gunner."

Gunner sneered in his direction, having just received the photos. He glanced through them, but quickly went back to her. He studied the contours of her face, the shape of her narrow shoulders, her long neck. Something churned inside of him. The photo was a satellite image, but clear enough that he could stitch her face into his memory.

The rest of the team studied the information carefully as Barney revealed all that Church had said. They all agreed that the mission should be started as soon as possible. They gathered their equipment and headed out to where their plane was located. After fuelling quickly, they climbed aboard and took off. Time was of the essence.

**Vera Cruz, Mexico, August 22, 10:20 P.M.**

The city was lit by street lamps and hanging lanterns that remained from the festival held earlier that day. A few revelers were out in the streets, still making merry and drinking the city dry of alcohol. Barney and the crew disembarked the plane and stared at the crowded city. "How the hell are we gonna find her in this mess?" Lee chimed up. Barney studied his view of the city. "We find Swift first." Was his only answer.

The team split up and began searching for the fat, balding man. Although dressed in black combat gear, most of the city's inhabitants were so drunk they hardly noticed them. Barney and Lee headed for the square, full of bistros and bars while Gunner and Toll Road checked a few of the alleys. Barney heard loud, riotous laughter over the din. He turned his head in the direction of the noise and saw the back of a bald head and a light blue suit. Opposite him sat two men, both laughing loudly. Barney moved in for a closer look. The bald man's body shook with laughter as he slapped the ass of a girl in a very short skirt. The girl giggled despite her look of disgust. When the man turned away from her for a moment she darted away into the crowd. The bald man stood and turned so Barney and Lee finally got a look at his face. "That's him." Lee said quietly. Barney nodded in response. They radioed for Yang to close in and trail Swift. When he and Lee turned around Swift had disappeared.

Swift was pretty drunk as he stumbled through the small bistro and toward the restroom. The restroom contained three stalls and he took the one in the middle. He dropped his pants and sat down, singing loudly to himself. Swift didn't hear as the window on the far wall was pulled away and set aside. Kayla, clad in black combat gear that fit rather tightly on her slender frame, slid in through the window landing silently on the floor. Swift was singing so loudly that he didn't hear her tiptoe by and lock the door. Afterward, Kayla slipped into the first stall, crouched on top of the toilet seat and waited. She wanted to savor this kill, to see the fear in his eyes as he bled out.

A moment later the toilet flushed and Kayla could hear the stall door squeak open as Swift stepped out. Swift stood before the mirror adjusting his collar and his thinning hair. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his forehead, forcing his head back and a second hand placed a long blade at his throat. "Why don't you scream like the little bitch that you are?" Kayla whispered in his ear. Swift stood frozen in place, his wide eyes glaring at the blade. This was exactly what Kayla wanted. A thrill ran up her spine as she watched Swift's lips tremble and tears form in his eyes. She could smell the fear on him, it was intoxicating. "I want you to offer me money to spare your pathetic existence. Offer me some of your filthy, ill gotten money!" Swift trembled all over, barely willing to move he gathered all the courage he could muster and shook his head yes. Kayla smiled, enjoying herself.

Kayla moved closer to his ear again and whispered: "Do you want to live?" Swift began to sob and shook his head again. Kayla felt a warm wetness on her knee. She looked down and saw Swift's wet pants and the puddle on the floor where he had released himself. Kayla moved her foot and leg away from him to avoid the urine. Kayla smiled wickedly. "I'll ask you again, do you want to live?" Swift nearly fell, but managed to give the same answer. "So did my father." Kayla whispered as she drew the blade across his throat.

Swift's eyes grew wide as he watched the flesh open up and blood come pouring out. Kayla backed away from him as his hands flew to the wound to try and staunch the bleeding. Frantically he rushed for the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He tried the handle but it would not open. He desperately pawed at it with his free hand before realizing it was locked. _He must be very strong, he's not dead yet. _Kayla thought to herself. To her horror, Swift managed to unlock the door and bullet out into the bistro's dining area. He stumbled about, gushing blood and gurgling nonsensically as patrons screamed and ran out of the front door of the bistro. Swift stumbled out of the building like a maniac, his suit covered in blood. With a few last, desperate gasps, Swift fell to the ground dead. Barney and Lee watched the scene in horror, fearing that Kayla may now escape. Lee called Gunner and Toll Road to converge on their location, knowing Kayla could not be far off.

When Kayla had seen Swift dash out the door she quickly clamored back out of the window and landed, crouching and searching for any threats. Kayla stood, dashed to a nearby dumpster and retrieved her bow, quiver and small duffle bag she had stashed behind it. Lee rushed into the alley just in time to see a black clothed figure rush into the darkness. He radioed her location and the team closed in. Kayla kept to the shadows as much as possible. She had glimpsed her pursuers once and scrambled for an escape route. Sirens blared as a squad car rushed by and Kayla pinned herself into a darkened corner to avoid being seen. Kayla rushed down the sidewalk toward the next alley where she was confronted by Barney who blocked her way. "Don't….run." he said slowly. Kayla turned to double back and saw Yang standing behind her. She was trapped and her eyes searched for a way of escape. Kayla glanced up at a ladder hanging from the wall of the building to her right. She leaped up and grabbed the bottom rung. Yang reached up after her and pulled her back down so she fell hard to the ground. Instincts kicking in, She swept Yang's legs out from under him and he fell, striking his head on a brick wall in the process. Seeing her chance, Kayla jumped to her feet and leaped over Yang, heading back toward the street. As soon as she breached the alleyway she heard a gun cock near her head. "Don't you fucking move!" Lee growled.

Kayla turned her gaze toward him. "Go ahead." she coaxed. "Do it!" Kayla assumed they were operatives and had used Swift as bait to finally catch her. She did not fear death, just failing in her ultimate goal. Barney approached her from behind and restrained her arms as Yang stood by, rubbing the back of his head. "You're coming with us, someone wants to see you." Barney said, with his deep rumbling voice. Kayla began to struggle, kicking wildly until she saw two more men converge on her. She knew fighting was hopeless. They returned to the plane through the throng of panicked people. Kayla tried to wrest her arm free, but Lee kept a gun trained on her. They filed into the plane and Barney forcefully made her take a seat. The door was quickly shut to dissuade Kayla from attempting any kind of escape. "Who the hell are you?!" Kayla shouted at Barney. Lee said nothing and went to the cockpit to start the plane. He had had just about enough of Kayla's attitude. "I'm Barney Ross, that's Toll Road, Yin Yang, Gunner and Lee in the cockpit. We were sent to rescue you." Barney explained. Kayla rolled her eyes when Barney mentioned the word rescue. "Is that what they're calling capture now-a-days?" Kayla asked rhetorically. "No. We were sent to keep you safe. Your next target is a dangerous man, too dangerous for you." Barney told her. "I can handle myself! He's a pig and deserves to die!" Kayla exclaimed, her fury beginning to show. "Well, we're gonna make sure he does just that. I know all about you: your father's murder, the years of running. Believe it or not, we're the good guys." Barney explained. Kayla looked at the motley crew of hardened warriors. They didn't seem like good guys, but there was no escaping now. "Are you gonna tie me up?" Kayla asked in a sarcastic manner. "Not if I don't have to." Barney responded before heading toward the cockpit. He took his seat beside Lee who asked: "Is she gonna be like this the entire time. I'm not in the mood to babysit a brat." Barney glared at him. "She's not a brat. She's angry, and with good reason. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can dump her in Church's lap." Lee chuckled and prepared for takeoff.

The plane ride back was long and mostly silent. Yang kept staring daggers at her. His head was still pounding and quite frankly he disliked the idea that this girl had bested him. Kayla glanced at him. "Sorry about your head." Kayla muttered. Yang nodded at her and forced a smile. Kayla glanced toward the man Barney had called Toll Road. He was broad and muscular with a square jaw and stubbly chin. He smiled at her kindly, a glint in his eye. Her eyes shifted to the tall, blonde brute at the far corner of the plane. She had felt his eyes on her since they took off. He had a stern, intense look about him with a craggy face that betrayed his hard years of battle. She sensed a darkness in him, but sadness also. She thought his eyes would burrow into her soul. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes and Kayla turned away. She knew him only as Gunner and felt pain in her chest when she looked at him.

Gunner closed his eyes only slightly, but enough to give the deception of sleep. He watched Kayla through his slitted eyes. She was far prettier in the flesh and he had seen a rage in her that only he himself had known. Still, as she sat there with her head in her hands, she looked defeated and helpless. Gunner saw a strength in her, though. A defiant need to fight the world and set her own to rights. As he watched her, Gunner felt a tether bridge between them, one he could not understand.

The plane landed with a jolt, awakening Toll and Yang who had fallen asleep. Gunner sat up stiffly, pretending to yawn and stretch his arms. He had slept, but only fitfully. His eyes kept wandering to Kayla. She hadn't slept at all. Her world was spinning out of control and her mind was a jumble of thoughts. The men began to file out onto the dock, Kayla with them. The team surrounded her but felt no need to restrain her. All of her fight was gone. It was dark here, the flight had been very long. They walked along the dock until Church stepped out of the shadows.

The team held back except for Lee and Barney who remained on either side of Kayla in case she tried to run. She thought about it momentarily, but there was nowhere for her to go. Kayla knew she wouldn't get far, surrounded as she was, although jumping into the ocean seemed to be an option. Church stepped forward. Kayla could see him clearly now. Grey suit, probably expensive, bald head, narrow eyes and a soft jaw line. United States government all the way; it seemed to pour off of him like sweat. "Hello, Kayla." He spoke. "My name is Mr. Church. My….friends….have brought you to me." A broad smirk stretched across Kayla's face as Church introduced himself. "CIA." Kayla spat the name like venom. "I knew I smelled something foul. Everyone here reeks of it." The contempt in Kayla's voice cut through Church like a knife. "Hear the man out." Lee insisted, slightly forceful. Kayla didn't have much choice. "I knew your father." Church continued and Kayla softened a little. "He was a good man, a good agent." Kayla's bitterness at the man's mention of her father swelled up in her throat, nearly choking her. "Then why did you hunt him like a criminal?!" Kayla nearly lunged at Church. She wanted to choke the life out of him and claw his eyes out.

Church remained in place, steadfast despite the threat. "He was wronged. I knew that then, and I know that now. I was too….afraid to help him. I worried about my own career, my own life while his was destroyed. We weren't the best of friends, I knew him by reputation and casual meetings, but I could tell he would never have been a traitor to his country." As Church spoke, Kayla could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She would not cry in front of these men and show weakness. She would not cry in front of **HIM**. Church's eyes remained cool, like steel. "I am prepared to offer you a clear record. No one will ever know what you did. No one will know your name. You will not be hunted, you will not be monitored. You can be free and have your own life." Kayla could hardly believe her ears. She had lived a life of fear, always running always staying one step ahead of the men in black suits. No friends, family, home. Only her father, until he was violently ripped away from her. She thought for a moment of how happy she could be.

Kayla envisioned herself in a quiet cabin by a lake. Light shimmering on the water, sitting on the porch with a dog at her side; happy, content. Her father's face appeared in her mind. His sparkling eyes, his beard, his broad smile. Kayla couldn't let him down, not when she'd come so far, gotten so close. "No." Kayla breathed out the word. Church seemed shocked she would reject his offer. "You said you owed my father. What about him, his legacy? Clear his name, expose those scum for the traitors they were. My father was a good man, show the world that." Church's expression remained unchanged, hard and cool despite the fact that he wrestled with Kayla's demand in his mind. Church shifted in place, clearly uneasy. "I…I can't do that. It's above my clearance level and…." Kayla cut him off with her forceful voice. "You can't?!" She cried incredulously "You owe my father that much! You owe me!" Kayla shouted, her voice cracking as her emotions betrayed her. Church understood her rage. Everything she had ever loved, ever known, was torn from her. Her family, her childhood, any form of normalcy. For twenty years Church lived with his actions, or rather lack of action. She was right, he owed her.

Kayla glanced at him, her eyes red and weary. At long last Church finally spoke. "All right, I'll see what I can do. Do we have a deal?" Kayla seemed passive for a moment. "I have one other condition. Lucas Gray is mine. I don't care if you clear my name or not, on this I will not waiver. My father's record and Lucas Gray." Church felt as if he was getting nowhere with her. Damn, but she was stubborn! "Fine." Church said. He was tired and wanted to go home, "You can accompany the Expendables team, if that is acceptable to you, Ross?" Church turned his attention to the muscular man at Kayla's left. Barney seemed obviously annoyed. He glanced at Kayla for a moment. She was handy in a fight and had given Yang a nice crack on the head, Still, she was unpredictable and he worried her bloodlust would be a liability. Unfortunately, he found himself agreeing. The team needed a rest and it had been a long day. Church handed Ross and envelope with Gray's location and additional information. "Take a few days to rest." Church told Barney. "Gray's not going anywhere. There are still a few villagers left to kill and women to rape." Ross nodded at him and the team piled into their vehicles and headed for Tool's.

The team staggered into the tattoo shop, Lee and Toll Road staying just long enough to drop their gear. Tool appeared out of the back and glanced over the remaining members' faces. "Bad day at work, Honey?" He jokingly said to Barney, handing him a beer. He handed one to Gunner as well and offered to Kayla who kindly refused. She requested a water and Tool supplied one. "I'm Tool, sweet thing. You must be Kayla." Kayla didn't know what to make of the long haired old man who had just referred to her as 'sweet thing'. "He's harmless." Ross told her. Tool gave her a kind smile and she relaxed a bit. "Well you are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Tool said as he eyed her up and down. Kayla was becoming uncomfortable and reached for her knife; slowly so as not to alarm anyone. Tool smiled again, his kind wrinkled eyes glittering. "It's okay, you're safe around me. Just givin' ya the Tool exam." He said as Barney rolled his eyes.

Yang mumbled something about being tired and left quietly. Gunner followed him out, but gazed at Kayla before shutting the door. Barney turned his attention to Kayla. "What do we do with you?" He asked rhetorically. "I can set her up a cot in the back room. It ain't that comfortable but it'll work." Tool chimed in. Kayla turned to him, her eyes wide. "I may look like a creep," Tool began. "But I'm just an old softie." Tool winked at her. Kayla was beginning to warm up to the old man. He was like the grandfather she never knew. While Tool set up the cot Barney leaned against the wall. Kayla was uncomfortable with the way he was watching her. Kayla cleared her throat and spoke: "So, when do we leave?" Barney smirked. "**WE **are leaving in a few days, **YOU** are staying right here. Tool can keep an eye on you." A rage like hot lava bubbled up inside of her. Her eyes narrowed at him and she clenched her fists at her sides. "You promised me! We had a deal!" Kayla shouted at Barney, whose face remained expressionless. The loud outburst alerted Tool, who rushed to the doorway. Kayla faced Barney, her face twisted with anger and frustration. "Let her go, Ross. What's the harm?" Tool said to ease the tension. Barney's lip twitched. "She's a loose cannon. She's gonna get somebody killed." Barney explained, his eyes never leaving Kayla.

When Kayla made no attempt to move or speak, Barney turned and headed for the door. A sudden breeze whipped passed his ear and he momentarily heard a whistling sound followed by a dull thud as the knife entered the wall. Barney paused in mid step as Kayla approached him slowly. "If you leave me here I will follow you, I will find you, and I will find Gray. That man took away the only thing I had left, the only one who loved me. I wanna watch the fear in his eyes when his last breath leaves his body." Kayla said in the calmest tone she could muster. Barney turned to her, a smirk on his face. "I'll video tape it for you." He told her. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Tool, sensing this, moved between them. "Let her go, Ross. She's owed that much. She'll be okay with you guys." Barney glared at him, clearly spent. With a sigh he said: "Fine, but I'm not responsible for her or her actions." Relieved, Kayla nodded curtly at him.

Barney and the team spent the next few days planning the mission and resting their weary bodies. Kayla remained quiet and kept to the background, watching all of the men and learning their traits and characteristics. Lee was a bit of a jokester while Yang was rather quiet. She paid little attention to Barney whom she read like a book. Toll Road seemed kind and sweet and would refer to Kayla in terms of endearment just like Tool. She even got the chance to meet Caesar, who had insisted on leaving the hospital early and hobbled around on crutches. From the moment he met Kayla he playfully flirted with her, but she only smiled and accepted it never giving him any reason to think she liked him. Tool was her constant companion, always checking to see if she was okay. The only one she couldn't figure was Gunner. The blonde giant kept to himself and his only interaction with Kayla was an occasional glance in her direction. Kayla knew he was watching her, and would occasionally catch him in the act. Whenever Kayla did, she would catch his eyes. There was something about those cool, blue eyes; something she saw that gnawed at her soul. There was longing, pain, sadness and a hidden darkness that clawed at him, aching for release. Kayla knew that look all too well, she'd seen it before whenever she looked in the mirror.

Kayla was restless and stood up to walk over to a table near the back wall. She laid out her arrows according to type and usage to count how many she had left. She was certain she wouldn't be able to make more and had to know if she had enough. Arrows could be retrieved most of the time, but they could be lost or damaged. As Kayla arranged the arrows she didn't see the large man approach the other side of the table. Gunner cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to get Kayla's attention. She looked up and watched as he studied her arrows. The first one he picked up had a small glass nodule inside the arrow head. "I'd be careful with those. The glass is delicate and if you break it, it won't be pretty." Kayla warned him. "What's in them?" Gunner asked, curiously. "Hydrochloric acid." Kayla stated matter-of-factly. Gunner's eyebrows went up. "Did you make these?" he inquired. "Yes." Kayla answered. Gunner made a strange face before putting it down, "I approve." He said with a slight smile. Kayla found herself blushing at the compliment.

Gunner and Kayla remained silent for a while as she tried to busy herself as much as possible to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. Gunner continued to examine her arrows. He was surprised to see they were all matte black, making them nearly undetectable in darkness. Gunner asked about each arrow in turn and Kayla explained their usage. In addition to the acid nodule arrows she also carried explosive, incendiary, poison tipped, and traditional arrows. All were of her own making. Kayla was trying to figure him out. He stayed apart from the team and rarely joined in their conversations. She knew a little about him from Tool, but the old man seemed reluctant to say much.

The room had suddenly become stifling. The air seemed thick and Kayla found it hard to breathe. Kayla held her head for a moment, to steady herself. Gunner watched her and wanted to say something, but the words caught in his throat. Kayla straightened herself up, trying to put on a brave face despite the oppressive feeling in the room. She glanced at Gunner who played with one of the broken belt loops on his pants. "You don't talk much, do you?" Kayla asked him plainly. Gunner's downcast eyes shot up to meet hers. A lump caught in his throat, which grew tight around the words that formed there. "No. Not too much." was all he could think to say. There was a long pause and Kayla found her head spinning. She wasn't sure if it was due to the upcoming mission or the tall, muscular man and the other side of the table. Kayla took a swig from her water bottle and a few droplets dribbled down her chin and neck. As Gunner watched the adam's apple in his throat moved as he gulped hard. Kayla sighed and placed the bottle on the table. "Would Ross have a hissy fit if I stepped outside? He watches me like a hawk." Kayla asked. Gunner glanced at her with an ambivalent expression. "Not if I go with you." He blurted out.

Kayla smiled bashfully at him and stepped away from the table. Gunner followed her, trying not to stare at her form. The rest of the team watched the duo heading for the door, Ross most carefully. The other team members began a chorus of "Ooooooooohhhh….." in a sing-song like manner as if to indicate the possibility of risqué behavior. Kayla ignored them but Gunner flipped them off as he left. The cool night air struck Kayla's face like a battering ram. It left her momentarily breathless after leaving the stifling building, but was refreshing none the less. The pair stepped away from the door and stood against the wall of the building. They remained silent, enjoying the quiet stillness of the night. Kayla took the opportunity to gaze at Gunner while he seemed distracted. She finally realized how big he was now that she stood beside him. Gunner's six-foot-four, two hundred and forty pound physique nearly dwarfed Kayla's five-foot-two, one hundred and twenty pound form. Kayla studied his year worn face. "What's this?" Kayla asked boldly as she touched the half circle scar on Gunner's face. The feel of her fingers against his skin sent a jolt of electricity through him. "Just an old war wound." Gunner stated plainly. "I have a lot of those." He continued. Kayla's hand retreated from his face. "We all have a lot of those. Some are just less visible than others." She said lowering her gaze to the ground.

Gunner shot a strange look and Kayla, feeling his eyes on her, returned his gaze. She saw in his eyes a familiar look: pain, sorrow, and a hint of fear. Kayla smiled briefly, but let it fade. "I….know about the problems you've had. The….drugs." Kayla stuttered, finding it difficult to speak. She feared she might offend him. Gunner turned away quickly, trying to hide the shame on his face. He couldn't let her see him weak. "I am no stranger to darkness." Kayla continued. "I've been there longer than most. My….my father went hunting one day and when nightfall came and he hadn't returned I went to look for him. I found him in a ditch, a bullet wound in his head. My world fell apart in that moment. I buried him in the woods, taking only his knife, I sat on that burial mound for a long time and thought how easy it would be to slide the blade across my wrists. I would bleed out into the dirt so I could be with him forever." Gunner suddenly turned to Kayla, concern in his eyes. The thought of Kayla hurting herself burned straight down to his soul. Kayla never looked at him as she continued. "Then, the anger took over, All I knew was rage and hate. For three years I have lived and breathed my vengeance, but through it all I have found peace." Kayla reached into her pocket and produced a strand of beads with a tassel on one end. The beads were off white in color, except for every eighth one which was dark green. A bronze medallion dangled beside the red tassel. "My father gave me these. They're Buddhist prayer beads. I'm not Buddhist and I don't pray, I don't even believe in God. But I hold them and run my fingers over them and think of happy times. My father's smile, his beard, the softness of his voice, the way he held me when I was afraid. I think of those things and I am at peace."

Gunner listened and could hear the pain in Kayla's voice. It cracked once or twice as she spoke of her father and thought he saw tears fall down her cheek. It tore him up inside to see her that way and he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch something or hold her. Kayla took a chance and glanced up at him. She saw the hurt in his eyes and reached up to place a hand on his cheek. "I've seen that darkness, too. Don't go to that dark place. It will consume you, swallow you whole. Fight it and find your peace. You deserve so much better than what you've given yourself." Kayla's green eyes showed tenderness and compassion. Truthfully, she worried for him. She wished she could reach into him and drag out his demons. When he looked at her she saw suffering, despair and something more she could not understand. Kayla lowered her hand from his face and quickly turned her head away to avoid his powerful gaze. "We should head back in." Kayla said as she walked passed him toward the door.

Gunner followed Kayla inside where the team was still seated around the table drinking and joking with one another. Toll Road, Caesar, and Yang all looked up toward Kayla and Gunner as they entered. "You two were gone a long time." Yang chimed up. Caesar and Toll were laughing amongst themselves when Toll said: "Hey, are you guys gonna name your first child after me?" He grinned broadly, proud of his joke. Gunner scowled at him, he had had enough of their teasing. Kayla smirked and replied: "Only if it's a girl." The rest of the team burst out in riotous laughter, some punching Toll in the shoulder. Even Ross managed a smile.

After a couple more days of rest and preparation, Ross and his team prepared to leave. Kayla packed her gear after sorting and resorting it. She grew restless awaiting the moment when her three year search would be coming to an end. For the first time in a long time she felt a tinge of fear. She did not fear her own death, the chance she could be killed on this mission, she feared her own future. She had put little thought into it because she wasn't sure she would have one.

Kayla awoke early in the morning, just as the sun was beginning to brighten the sky. She tiptoed out of the building so as not to alert Tool. Kayla stood outside letting the wind kiss her face and watching as the sun rose in the sky. She closed her eyes and pictured her father's smiling face. Just as he was reaching out to her the vision faded from her mind and Kayla slowly opened her eyes, now damp with tears. The team gathered at Tool's before leaving for the plane. Caesar came as well to wish his comrades and Kayla good luck. Kayla was noticeably agitated as she sat with her bag and bow beside her bouncing her knee rapidly. Ross and Toll loaded up their gear while Lee made a few final preparations. Gunner's gaze continually turned toward Kayla who seemed lost and alone. Tool approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You ready to go, sweetheart?" He asked her with a broad smile and a glint in his eye. Kayla nodded and stood. Tool surprised her by hugging her tightly. When he released Kayla from his embrace he looked into her eyes and said: "You come back and see old Tool, alright?" Tool forced a smile although the fear that he would never see her again gnawed at him.

Kayla walked out to the van they had loaded their equipment into and placed her own weapons among them. Barney approached her quietly, startling her a little. He still felt she should not be going. Kayla was a liability, and unpredictable force and worse yet, he felt a strange need to protect her. "You ready for this?" He asked in a deep, gravelly voice. Kayla nodded to him, her green eyes showing none of the apprehension she felt. Truthfully, Ross frightened her a little.

The flight to Syria was going to be long and arduous. They would have to stop to refuel at least once and Kayla was beginning to feel a little worn. She hadn't realized she had inadvertently taken a seat beside Gunner. Perhaps it was because he made her feel safe, he calmed and soothed her. Kayla yawned and rubbed her face with her hands, tucking her knees into her chest. "You okay?" Gunner asked; Kayla enjoyed hearing his deep voice. Kayla smiled wearily. "Just a little tired, that's all." She answered. Gunner shifted a little closer to her and said: "You know, I've been told these make pretty good pillows." He nudged his arm in her direction and Kayla instantly knew what he meant. She smiled again and gently laid her head on Gunner's muscular arm. Without thinking, Kayla nuzzled into him, inhaling his masculine scent. As she rested her head on his arm, Gunner boldly used his unoccupied hand to brush a wisp of Kayla's auburn hair from her face. He was surprised when she did not move or protest. Satisfied and content, Gunner laid his head back for some much needed sleep.

Yang and Toll turned to one another after seeing the strange interaction. Never before had they seen their brother in arms so content and at ease. What had this slip of a girl done to him? Ross had left the cockpit a moment to inform the team of a refueling stop. He paused immediately and glared at the sight of Kayla and Gunner. He looked as if he were about to say something but Toll motioned to him that he shouldn't. Ross tore his gaze away and said aloud: "We're refueling in ten. Then we'll be off again." Without another word, Ross stormed back into the cockpit. He sat down in a huff prompting Lee to ask: "What's wrong with you?" Ross glared at him saying: "Look in back and you'll see." Lee glanced behind him directly at Gunner and Kayla. "Awe….that's sweet." He said in a slightly sarcastic manner. Ross gave Lee a look that would have frozen most men in their tracks, but Lee paid him no mind. "Maybe she's good for him. He hasn't been an asshole since she got here." Barney could hardly believe his ears. The idea of Kayla with that violent, unpredictable maniac was unthinkable. "What's it to you, anyway?" Lee said, wondering why his friend was so upset. "She's just a good kid, that's all. A little overly dramatic, but good. She deserves better." Lee let out a small laugh, considering how little Barney knew of relationships. He had spent most of his life avoiding them. Barney narrowed his eyes at Lee, hearing his outburst. Lee glanced at him and felt it was a good time to be serious. "I get it, you're feeling fatherly. Well, I've been paying attention and I've seen the way he looks at her. Gunner's the last person you should be worried about." Lee paused for a moment and when Barney remained silent he continued. "She's a big girl, and it's her life. If it leads her to Gunner then so be it. If you ask me they're perfect for each other…..they're both kinda….broken." Barney remained silent, and was unfortunately forced to agree with Lee. He may not like the situation, but there were some truths that could not be denied.

**Aleppo, Syria, August 28, 8:54 A.M.**

The compound seemed deserted, but movement in front of a strong looking metal door told them otherwise. They heard the sound of an engine starting and all ducked behind shrubbery as a jeep zoomed passed. It contained two gruff looking battle hardened soldiers, but Lucas Gray was not among them. After their close call, Ross silently communicated to Yang and Lee and the men stealthily moved in and take out the two guards. Yang snapped the neck of one while Lee covered the mouth of his companion and jabbed a wicked looking blade between his ribs. Lee removed the knife and let the body fall to the ground, wiping his knife clean on the victim's clothes.

The team rushed forward quietly only to find their advance halted. "The doors can only be opened with a code." Lee said, downhearted. "Shit! What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Toll exclaimed in a whispered tone. "Try five, it's my lucky number." Yang said in a joking manner. The team glared at him and he stepped back. Obviously it was not the time for joking. "Fuck this!" Gunner growled as he strode toward the control panel. He raised his fist to punch it so he could hot wire it open. The team heard a soft whistle behind them and turned to see Kayla standing with an arrow notched and ready. The team scrambled out of the way as Kayla released the projectile. The arrow whizzed by them, burrowing into the control panel. Smoke began to usher from the hole it made followed by a series of sparks and the light on the door turned green, indicating it was open.

Kayla lowered her bow and strode toward them. She reached for the shaft of the arrow and extracted it. The arrowhead was badly melted where the acid had eaten through it. She unscrewed the damaged head and tossed it to the ground, saving the shaft for future use. "See, problem solved." Kayla said to Ross as a cocky smile stretched across her face. The team opened the door and filed in with military precision. Gunner followed Kayla, still smiling about the event with the arrow. The team moved stealthily through the compound eliminating targets as they saw fit. After breaking through a second set of doors and alarm began to sound, alerting the soldiers within of an enemy presence. "Well, time to party!" Gunner yelled, relieved to finally be able to unleash hell on someone. The team fanned out as soldiers poured into the room from the opposite end. The room was full of storage crates, leaving ample places to hide and avoid being shot. Ross, tired of hiding and slightly annoyed that his plan had been blown, stood up from this hiding place and fired at the men still filing inside. Toll followed his outburst of bullets by tossing a grenade that blew up moments later sending men flying.

Kayla had never been in a fire fight before and was at a loss as to what to do. "Stay here!" Toll said to her loudly as to be able to be heard over the gunfire. He stood quickly and dashed to a more forward position and began firing his assault rifle. Kayla panted heavily as bullets whizzed by her and ricocheted off of the box behind which she hid. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment trying to ease her trembling. Ross' words echoed in her mind: liability, dangerous, in need of protection. Kayla's eyes shot open, her hand tensed around her bow. Summoning all of her courage, Kayla notched an arrow, stood quickly and fired. The arrow found purchase in a soldier's neck. Blood spurted from the man's mouth and he fell to the ground, breathing his last. Kayla had found her voice and notched another arrow and fired.

The team worked in unison to eliminate the threat as men continued to flood the room. "You'd think they'd learn this is a bad idea!" Yang joked to Gunner as they simultaneously defeated their opponents. Yang moved like fluid as he fought while the others relied on their weapons and brawn. Three more men stood in the doorway, the middlemost sporting a nasty looking rocket launcher. "Oh, shit!" Lee exclaimed as they ran for cover. The man grinned wickedly as he raised the rocket launcher to his shoulder. His two companions remained in place, awaiting the inevitable destruction of the interlopers. Kayla, weary of this game, walked to the middle of the room, raised her bow and fired. The arrow struck the launcher toting thug in his thick vest, barely piercing his flesh. He laughed at the pathetic attempt to kill him. Kayla cocked her head and smirked knowingly, reached to her belt and pressed a small button. The red blinking light on the arrowhead increased it's speed, only now being noticed by the soldier to which it was attached. Before he could react the arrow exploded violently, killing him and his two comrades instantly. The team slowly emerged from their hiding places, staring in shock at the three dead men. Kayla approached her smoldering victims to await the team. Ross stood beside her, examining her work. He hated to admit it, but he was impressed. "Liability, huh?" Kayla asked rhetorically, as she stepped over the men and continued on. Toll was the last man to exit and he eyed the bodies as he stepped over them. "I've got to get me some of those." He muttered to himself.

Through the next room was a short hallway that led to a heavy wooden door. It was apparently part of an old structure around which the compound had been built. The door was locked and bolted with heavy metal bolts. For a brief moment the team glanced at Kayla who shrugged her shoulders and said: "I'm out. You'll have to use good old fashioned force on this one." Ross smirked at her humor as Gunner pushed him out of the way. He began slamming his shoulder into the wooden door until it finally gave way with a groan of bent metal and a shower of splinters. The team filed out into a large courtyard filled with piles of sandbags, artillery, vehicles and an assortment of military equipment. Gunner stepped back and allowed his teammates into the courtyard. He paused for a moment and said to Kayla, who had yet to leave, "After you, milady." Kayla had to admit she liked hearing him say that and felt heat rise in to her cheeks.

The courtyard seemed deserted, which to Ross smelled like a trap. Heartless, chilling laughter filled the air as Lucas Gray appeared atop a raised walkway surrounding the courtyard. "So, daddy's little girl is all grown up and killing people; and she brought friends, too!" Gray's voice was as evil sounding as he was. All of the rage and hatred Kayla had held within her while awaiting the mission suddenly exploded like a ten megaton bomb. She screamed like a wild beast and raised her bow. Lee placed a hand on her arm to prevent her from firing. Kayla turned to him, confusion mingling with anger in her eyes. He said nothing but shook his head, his brow furrowed and his eyes intense. Kayla felt in that moment like unleashing her ready arrow into him. Why would he stop her? Slowly, she lowered the bow and released the tension on the string. "Good girl." Gray stated sarcastically, only enraging Kayla further.

Ross had had enough of this preening, overconfident prick. He stepped forward saying: "We killed all your men, now come down here and die like a good asshole!" Gray unleashed another bout of laughter. "**ALL **my men?" He stated as a swarm of armed brutes invaded the courtyard. The team eyed their opponents. They were outnumbered ten to one, clearly he had more than seventy men. Ross didn't like the look of the situation. They had already killed at least fifty men, and now appeared fifty or more. _Central INTELLIGENCE agency my ass! _He thought to himself. The team felt as though they stood before a firing squad, they had no hope to defeat so many opponents before being gunned down themselves. Kayla's heart shattered at the thought of her failed mission. She was determined, though, and if she died she would not have it be in vain. Kayla centered herself and prepared to attack. She knew she would be most likely gunned down before she reached him, but with her father's face firmly in her mind she was ready to accept her fate.

A sudden sound drew their attention to the right. The M3 Bradley fighting vehicle they had seen upon entering began to move toward the center of the courtyard. Gray and his men stared in awe as the vehicle rolled forward. Gray's brow furrowed and as the gun turret began to move he shouted to his men to open fire. The Expendables team dashed behind the vehicle to protect themselves from the deadly projectiles. "Fucking shit!" Lee shouted as bullets whizzed by them. The vehicle suddenly unloaded on the advancing troops and they fell like dominoes. A stray bullet from the vehicle's chain gun struck a barrel of explosive material which instantly ignited in an immense fireball. With most of the men on the left dead or incapacitated, the team took the opportunity to escape their hiding place and join the fight. Toll tossed another grenade into the group on the right as Ross and Lee began firing into them. Kayla ducked out now and again to fire an arrow, but worried about her dwindling supply. She crawled over to a dead soldier and appropriated his pistol. She checked the clip, ten rounds remained. Kayla frowned and looked for a second weapon. This one contained a full clip of fifteen rounds.

Kayla rose to her feet, glancing momentarily at Gray, who seemed rooted to the same spot. With a pistol in each hand, Kayla unloaded into the enemy troop. With her brothers in arms around her Kayla ended the lives of several men with pinpoint precision, never wasting a shot. Gunner watched from his vantage point to her left and felt a grin raise the corners of his mouth. Kayla had a look of strong determination and a fearless demeanor as she carefully placed her shots. Gunner watched her intently, only pausing to fire his own weapon once or twice, and thought to himself: _That is so hot! _Lee and Ross opened up a path toward the steps leading to the overhang above. Ross nodded to Kayla and she rushed up the stairs, firing a round into anyone who tried to stop her. The fighting vehicle had long since spent it's ammunition and the top hatch opened with Yang crawling out. He hated having to kill in such a gruesome manner, but he feared for his friends' lives. Toll gave him a thumbs up and punched a soldier who charged at him.

Kayla reached the summit of her destination and at long last stood face to face with the man who killed her father, the man who pulled the trigger and ended his life. Kayla tossed away one of the pistols, having spent all of the ammo. She raised the other with a trembling hand, not from fear but from rage. Kayla held the gun out before her, savoring the moment. Gray held his hands out at his sides and said: "Here I am, take your shot." He smirked at her, fuelling her rage even more. Kayla fired the weapon, but the bullet flew wide, as was her intention. She tossed the gun away and drew out her knives. "No." Kayla said. "I want your blood to wash over my hands. I want to feel your last breath, the last beat of your heart!" Kayla wanted Gray to suffer. She wanted to end his life honorably, despite the cowardly way he killed her father. Gray's smirk grew even wider. He was nearly a foot taller than Kayla and his two hundred and twenty pound frame boasted powerful muscles. He would make quick work of this little upstart. Gray reached around his back and pulled out a large, curved, wicked looking blade. Gray strode toward her confidently, tossing the blade from hand to hand. With all of the wrath inside her, Kayla rushed at Gray, carefully dodging his first swing. She ducked behind him and kicked out his right knee. Gray stumbled and fell, turning toward Kayla with a scowl on his face. She was going to make him work for it. They charged at one another again, resulting in the same conclusion. Kayla recovered quickly and struck out at Gray with a series of kicks, connecting with his side and his chest. Gray lowered his blade and it bit into the flesh of her calf. Kayla howled at the burning pain and fell to the ground.

Gray lunged at her and Kayla lifted her uninjured leg, catching him in the jaw. Gray staggered back, nursing the stunning injury. He felt his lips and tasted blood, spitting red spittle onto the platform and turning his vengeful eyes toward Kayla. "I've had enough of this game! I'm gonna kill you slow, bitch!" Gray growled at Kayla, having tired of toying with her. Kayla attempted to rise to her feet, but found the deep wound he had inflicted made that impossible. Kayla now found intense fear where her anger had been. She rolled over and began to crawl toward the pistol she had dropped earlier. As Kayla's hand reached for it, Gray threw his curved blade and it struck the gun, sending it skidding along the platform and over the edge along with his own weapon. Now defenseless, Kayla rolled onto her back and began scooting away from the villain now pursuing her. Gray pulled a pistol from his belt and cocked it slowly to draw out Kayla's agony. He stood over her with the gun pointed at her head. "Now, join your daddy in hell!" He cried just as the silver tip of a blade came protruding through his midsection. He was lifted off the ground where he flailed about wildly, only increasing the damage to his body. When he finally stopped moving he was flung to the platform and Gunner slowly pulled this bowie knife out of Gray's body.

Kayla couldn't believe her eyes. Gunner's tall, muscular frame blocked out the sun, making his face unreadable. He stepped over Gray's body and crouched down beside Kayla. She studied his face, now covered with cuts that soaked it in blood. He would have terrified most people, looking as he did, but Kayla only saw his eyes. They were soft with concern as he studied her trembling form. "You're hurt." Kayla muttered as she reached for his face. Gunner dropped his gaze from her and shied away from her touch that he so desperately craved. Gunner saw the cut on her leg which had by now soaked her pants in blood. "Kayla, your leg!" Gunner cried as he gently lifted and cradled the wounded appendage. Kayla hissed and bit back a cry of pain. "Come on, let's get you outta here." Gunner helped Kayla to her feet and let her lean on him to maintain her balance. The slowly began to make their way toward the steps leading down from the platform. As they passed by Gray's corpse Kayla paused. She had wanted to be the one to deliver the death blow, but was also glad it was finally over. She reached down and brushed her fingers against his fatal wound. She gazed at her now bloody hand, rubbing the vital fluid with her thumb. She turned her gaze to his face, which wore a permanent look of shock, and spit on it. Satisfied, Kayla allowed Gunner to help her down the stairs.

The plane ride back home was unusually silent. Kayla sat alone, apart from the others, deep in thought. Her mission was over, her purpose fulfilled. The future lay before her, an empty void with a road that seemed to stretch forever but led nowhere. For three years she had lived and breathed revenge; it had sustained her and gave her purpose. Now, she felt a hollow, empty place where her anger had been. Gunner glanced at her now and then, the desire to go to her burning within him. He fought it, wanting to give her some space. Ross slowly strolled passed his men and approached Kayla. "How's your leg?" He asked her. Kayla looked down at the would now bound in a makeshift bandage. "It's much better now, thank you." Kayla said in a soft voice. "Listen…" Ross began. "You did okay out there, you fought well. I'd be proud to have you at my back." Kayla blushed a little at the compliment. "I had a good teacher." She responded, thinking of her father. "He must have been a remarkable man." Ross commented, seeing the sadness on her face. "He was." Kayla whispered, choking back her tears.

When they finally landed, the sun was beginning to set and dressed the world in shades of crimson. The team was eager to go home and nurse their wounds. Kayla's leg felt better and she refused all offers of help. As they were loading their equipment back into the van, Mr. Church arrived in a tan Cadillac. Ross rolled his eyes at the sight of the bald man in a suit. Ross and Church shared a curt greeting and a few pleasantries before he turned his attention to Kayla. As he approached her, she half expected him to grab her arm and take her into custody. Church stood before her, his race unreadable. "I've cleared your name. No one will ever hunt you again." Church said curtly. Kayla was in shock and at a loss for words. At long last she found her voice. "Thank you." She said softly. Church smiled at her and after a long while of simply standing he produced a blue velvet box and handed it to Kayla who took it timidly. Slowly, she lifted the brass clasp and lifted the lid to examine the contents. Inside was a medal of bronze which bore the symbol of the CIA. Below was a plaque of brass with an inscription: John Madison, for a voluntary act of courage performed under hazardous conditions, rendered with distinction under grave risk. Kayla's hand flew to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes and fell down her face. Kayla gazed up at Church who met her with a broad smile. "I've cleared your father's name, too. He was a hero and deserves respect." The pieces of Kayla's shattered life were slowly falling back into place. She would be free to live her own life without fear of death or imprisonment, and her father's legacy was secured without the taint of treason.

Kayla closed the box slowly and, without hesitation, hugged Church tightly. At first he seemed to be taken back by the action, but slowly he closed his arms around her tiny frame and returned her embrace. Overcome with emotion, Kayla let her tears soak into his jacket; for once they were tears of joy instead of anguish. "Thank you." Kayla whispered into his ear. In that moment Church felt more whole than he had in years. This tiny girl had affected him in ways he would never had known and it took so little for him to make her world right again, as well as his own plagued conscience. She released him from her embrace and Church smiled at her, saying: "Take care of yourself, Kid." He brushed a tear away with his finger and the look in her eyes would remain with him the rest of his days. He bade goodbye to Ross and the team with a wave, entered his car and left. Kayla watched him drive away, hugging the medal close to her chest. The team relaxed at Tool's briefly before each heading to their own homes. Before leaving, Gunner passed by Kayla who reached up and grasped his arm. "Thank you, Gunner." She said in a whispered tone. The sound of his name on her lips sent a shiver up his spine. Gunner smiled down at her but felt no words to speak. Kayla lowered her hand, releasing him, and Gunner let a finger trace along her shoulder as he walked away. Tool patched up Kayla's leg and she found it barely hurt at all. When Tool had left, Ross approached her. "What are you gonna do now?" He asked, curious. Kayla remained silent for a moment; in actuality she had no answer to give. "I….I don't know. I've never given any thought beyond killing those who destroyed my family. I have no home, no friends, no family." Kayla said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Yes you do." Ross responded as Kayla shot him a look of shocked confusion. "We're your family now." He said, gently placing a hand on her arm. Kayla's mind raced, a jumble of a thousand thoughts all screaming at the same time. "I always thought you hated me." Kayla commented. Ross smiled at her, something she had seen very little of. "No. I never did. I just didn't want you to do something stupid and get yourself killed. I couldn't live with that. You're worth so much more." Kayla was touched by his words; he reminded her of her father in that moment. She had never had a family before, aside from her father and she barely remembered her mother. The thought of a family brought a smile to Kayla's face and she boldly leaned forward, kissing Ross on the cheek. Ross touched her face gently with fatherly affection. He bade goodbye to Tool and headed out for his own home and his own bed. Tool offered Kayla a place to stay for as long as she had need of it and she gratefully accepted.

For two weeks Kayla remained at Tool's, despite offers from the other team members to stay with them in a more comfortable environment. She liked the tattoo shop because she always knew her friends would gather there regularly. She enjoyed every moment she spent with the team. Each member grew more fond of her every day. They had taken to calling her KP (an invention of Toll's which not only stood for Kayla Paige but also for kill point, describing her incredible accuracy), but more often than not they called her by a series of pet names, except for Yang. She loved each term dearly and would often blush upon hearing them. Eventually she grew restless, an aching desire to find her place in the world ever gnawed at her. Kayla reluctantly packed her belongings and planned to head out, to search for something to calm her spirit. Both Tool and Barney had tried convincing her to stay, but she always gave the same answer: "I've never stayed in one place for very long. I can't put down roots, the ground shifts under my feet." Tool and Barney understood. The last few days they had watched the vivacious Kayla begin to fade like a caged animal. After a lifetime spent alone and on the run a sedentary lifestyle was like a jail sentence. Her mind raced mercilessly and she always gazed at the horizon, wondering what lay on the other side. She bade Tool goodbye with a tender hug and told him: "I can't thank you enough for all you've done. Your kindness has meant so much to me." Tool smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Take care of yourself, sweetness." He responded as he slowly stepped away. Ross looked as if his best friend had just passed away as he gazed at Kayla. He handed her a scrap of paper with his phone number on it. "Call me anytime, day or night, got it." Ross said in a mock scolding manner. Kayla took the paper and slipped it into her pocket. "I will." She promised. He placed his hand on her shoulder saying: "Be careful, honey." As he walked away, Kayla felt a small pain in her heart.

Caesar and Toll stared sheepishly at her. They both hugged her in turn, Caesar told her to return soon and called her by his usual name for her, sweet thing. Toll responded in kind and said she should look him up when she came into town. He winked at her and called her darlin'. Yang sat on a stool, looking dour. Kayla had never gotten a feel for him and he made her intensely nervous. "I guess this is goodbye." She said to him, her gaze cast shyly downward. When Yang did not respond, she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. His face was a strange collage of emotions, but Kayla could not read them. "Take care of yourself." He said plainly, his voice devoid of emotion. Kayla smiled timidly, but was shocked when Yang leaped off of the stool and embraced her tightly. He released her slowly and dashed away so she wouldn't see the bitter sadness on his face.

Gunner had disappeared, despite being in the building only moments before. Kayla stepped outside and found him standing with his back against the wall. "Gunner?" Kayla said softly as she approached him. Gunner kept his eyes trained on the ground. He feared if he looked at her he would grab her and not let go. "Gunner, look at me." Kayla pleaded. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet hers and Kayla smiled tenderly at him. She would miss Gunner dearly and it pained her heart to leave him. "Remember what I told you. Don't let that darkness take you. Fight it, fight hard." She pulled the prayer beads from her pocket and placed them into his hand. How he cherished her touch. "These are for you. I found my peace, and you're the one who gave it to me." Kayla was finding it hard to fight her tears. "I like seeing you happy." Gunner said in his deep, rumbling voice. A shiver flew up Kayla's spine. Kayla managed a shy smile and said: "I feel like Dorothy and you're my Scarecrow. You're the one I don't wanna say goodbye to." Gunner thought of begging her to stay with him, for him. He knew, though, that it would be impossible and cruel to force her hand.

Kayla hugged him gently and he returned her embrace, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. He enveloped all of her, crushing her tiny form to his chest. For a long while he debated releasing her, knowing that doing so would cause him to fall to pieces. Gunner finally relented and was surprised when she boldly reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'll come back. I promise." She whispered in his ear. Gunner momentarily closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her lips on his skin. Kayla forced herself to step away from the brooding hero she had become so attached to. They did not speak again as Kayla walked passed him toward the road, and an uncertain future. Gunner never turned to look at her, his broken heart left him paralyzed. Kayla did the same as she walked away, no longer able to hold back the tears that streamed down her face. She gripped the handle of her bag firmly and took each step with determination, although each one was harder than the last as they took her away from the man she had come to love.


End file.
